


[授權翻譯]阿斯匹靈的代價

by CliatDW



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost Marriage, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sick Steve, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliatDW/pseuds/CliatDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky能為Steve做任何事好讓他一切安好，即使是放棄他也在所不惜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授權翻譯]阿斯匹靈的代價

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Cost of Asprin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726565) by [Clintbxrton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clintbxrton/pseuds/Clintbxrton). 



結束了。這個世界陷入戰火、分崩離析，是他出一分力的時候了。他入伍，James Buchanan Barnes，被寫在一張小紙片上，把自己賣給山姆大叔(譯著：美國的擬人化)，而他當然引以為榮。他在註冊站一打開的時候就去登記了，就在第一張上面寫著[國家需要你！]的海報貼出來的時候，Bucky就成為了一個軍人。

但Steve沒有。

如果Steve可以，他本來該和他一起去的，如果他不是這麼單薄，這麼羼弱。他應該被好好保護起來，而非站到最前線。不管Steve多想要上戰場，他還是留在家裡比較好。Steve沒有跟他一起去登記，他那時躺在床上發燒，他現在仍然在發燒。Bucky嘆了口氣，調整敷在他額頭上的布，擦去逃逸的水珠。[一切會好的，Stevie。保證。]他傾身親吻他，以阻止他眼中流露的懷疑。光是希望他會好轉並不足夠，他做兩人份的工作，購買藥品，悉心照顧他。但他現在要上戰場了……沒人會照看Steve了。

[你一個人行嗎？我只是離開一下下。]

在站起來離開他們的小家之前，Bucky等待著肯定的答案。如果沒有他，Steve能負擔起藥品嗎？他付得起房租嗎？他踏過剛結成的霜雪，恐懼於Steve無法獨自撐過他的第一個冬天。

這種不安對他有些不公平。他只是不想在回家的時候發現家中空無一人。Steve對他來說就是一切，而把他留在身後是他做過最艱難的抉擇：離開，不知道他愛的人能不能活過寒冷的季節。

跋涉過布魯克林太過安靜的街頭，Bucky撥弄著口袋裡的戒指，感覺自己的心正在慢慢破裂。他曾經真的以為他們能在他奔赴前線前結婚，他本來打算求婚的……但現在戒指有別的用途，而Bucky願意做任何事情來確保他不在時Steve的安全。即使他需要為此放棄和他結婚的夢想。

他攢了兩年的錢好買這個戒指，他只想給Steve最好的，他希望它如此完美以至於Steve無法拒絕。Bucky期待著個場景如此之久，以至於他真的以為他會單膝跪下……而不是在往當鋪的路上。

那裡的所有人都有自己的絕望，兜售著所有他們覺得暫時不需要的東西，好在情況惡化的時候，手裡能有一點現金。Bucky拉開門，想著這些錢可以用來買Steve需要的藥品。那值得。即使他拿到的錢遠比當初買它的時候少，至少比他願意出的錢少，但Bucky知道這會值得的。他帶著現金回到Steve身邊，將之放到床頭櫃上，然後輕柔的撫摸他的頭髮。他可憐的，病著的愛人。

[我回來了，夥計。]

Steve慢慢張開眼睛，讓Bucky的心臟有一瞬間的停頓。他再次擦拭他的汗水，然後輕柔的吻他。他把錢推過去好讓Steve能看到。

[一切都會好的……]

Steve虛弱的微笑，看著Bucky手裡的錢，有些疑惑。

[這是從哪來的？Buck？]

Bucky回以微笑，知道自己做對了決定。最後，Steve會有足夠的錢過下去，付清房租，購買藥品，至少讓自己過好一點。比起這些，訂婚戒指不值一文。

[沒什麼大不了的。]

 

 


End file.
